Meeting Bill
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Bill comes to Pacifica and tells her about the end of the world. Just a one-shot about a meeting between Pacifica Northwest and Bill Cipher.


**A/N: This is just a one-shot that popped into my head. It's basically what I imagined a meeting between Pacifica Northwest and Bill Cipher would look like.**

 **FYI, this takes place approximately a week after "Northwest Mansion Mystery".**

 **Also, for the purposes of this one-shot, we're going to assume that Pacifica is the Llama.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

All was quiet one night in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Or at least that's how it seemed.

Inside Northwest manor, there was quite a bit of activity going on. The various butlers and servants rushed around, doing their usual nighttime routine, and Mr. and Mrs. Northwest were arguing. They were talking about what they were going to do with their daughter, who had disgraced their family name by letting the common folk into their party about a week ago.

Unbeknownst to them, Pacifica, who was in her room, could hear every single word of their argument. She knew deep down that she'd done the right thing by opening the gates, but she still felt terrible. It was almost as if this terrible feeling was her punishment for being such a jerk to everyone around her.

As she started getting ready for bed, she reflected on that day, the night the ghost came and nearly destroyed her home, and she began to wonder.

"Just how much weirder can this town get?" Pacifica thought out loud.

Then, she felt a light breeze against her shoulder. She went over to shut the window, but it was already shut. Suddenly, she gasped in surprise as everything around her slowly turned black and white. Then, everything around her seemed to slow down, as if time had turned to molasses.

Suddenly, a weird laugh echoed loudly throughout her room. She whipped her head around, looking for the source of the laughter, but couldn't find it. Just then, a bright flash of light illuminated her room. When the light faded, there was a large yellow triangle creature floating just beneath her ceiling.

The creature had only one eye, skinny arms and legs, a black bow tie, and a skinny, black top hat. But the thing that shocked Pacifica was that he spoke!

"Oh, it gets a lot weirder than this!" said the creature.

Pacifica rushed for the door, only to find it locked. She tried pounding on the door and yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Don't bother," said the creature "the people out there can't see or hear us."

The creature floated toward her, but she ran from it, screaming.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" said the creature "If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it a long time ago."

Pacifica was still freaked out, but she managed to utter "Wh-who are you?"

"Oh my!" said the creature, with mock-sorry-ness, "How rude of me!"

The creature floated around her as he said "The name's Bill Cipher. And I take it you're some kind of living Barbie doll?"

the creature, apparently named Bill, let out a eerie laugh, and Pacifica wasn't sure whether to be scared or offended.

"Just kidding!" said Bill "I know who you are, Pacifica!"

Pacifica gasped. This thing knew her name!

"H-how do you know my name?!" said Pacifica

"Oh, I know lots of things." said Bill. Suddenly, images of the history of the world rapidly flashed across Bill's body as his voice grew deeper and said **"lots of things..."** in slow motion.

"Including this." said Bill, floating directly in front of Pacifica's face. His body showed TV static at first, but then images started appearing as he said "The colorful history of the Northwest family!"

Pacifica looked and saw that the images were all about the terrible things that her family had ever done. Seeing those pictures brought back all the sadness and shame she'd felt when she uncovered that secret room.

"You're a monster." said Pacifica, with her face buried in her hands.

"Tell me something I don't know." said Bill, his body reverting back to its yellow color.

"So that's it?" said Pacifica "You're here just to make me feel bad?"

"Sadly, no." said Bill "I'm here because I've got something big planned for this town, and you're pretty clueless when it comes to dealing with the supernatural."

"Clueless?" said Pacifica "I got rid of a category ten ghost that was turning everyone in my house into wood statues!"

To Pacifica's surprise, Bill let out another laugh.

"What's so funny about that?" said Pacifica, getting annoyed.

"You think that just because you got rid of one little ghost that was haunting your house, you're ready to take on the world?!" said Bill. "That was just the tip of a much bigger iceberg, Llama!"

After hearing the nickname, Pacifica gave Bill a strange look.

"Llama? Where did that come from?" she asked.

In response, Bill made a large circle with all sorts of symbols on it appear around him.

"Oh, it's just the symbol that represents you in my big plan for the destruction of the world...no big deal." Said Bill, pointing to the symbol of the llama on the wheel.

Pacifica looked shocked and said "You're gonna destroy the world?! No way am I gonna help you with that!"

"Oh, you'll help me alright." said Bill "In fact, you've already been helping me in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine!"

"But why me?!" said Pacifica "Why do I have to be the one to help you with your crazy plan?!"

"Because you're more powerful than you think, Llama." said Bill "Plus, it's not just you, each one of these symbols represents someone in Gravity Falls. You even know some of them. And I don't think you need me to tell you who they are."

Pacifica thought for a moment, then her eyes widened as she said "Dipper and Mabel!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" said Bill "You need a prize! Here, have a head that's always screaming!"

Bill clapped his hands together and a screaming head suddenly appeared on the floor right next to her feet. It screamed for a while before Bill snapped his fingers and the head dissolved into nothing.

Bill floated down and sat on her bed as he said "The point is, you're important. And I'd hate to see all that potential go to waste when the time comes and you don't know what to do with it."

"Dipper's gonna stop you, you know that, right?" said Pacifica.

"Pine tree is pretty stubborn, but every person has their breaking point." said Bill

Then, Bill pulled a giant pocket watch from seemingly out of nowhere and said "Oh my, look at the time! I gotta get going!"

Bill floated up toward the ceiling again and said "Remember what I said, Llama. Oh, and if you ever have any doubts, just look at the tapestry hanging on your wall. You'll know it when you see it. We'll be meeting again, don't you worry about that. But until then, I'll be watching you."

Then, Bill made the symbol wheel appear around him again, and his body began to glow as he said "I'll be watching you..." Suddenly, there was another bright flash of light as Bill Cipher disappeared.

Pacifica jolted out of bed with a small shriek as she woke up. It took her a minute to process what had happened, and she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost midnight.

"Did I dream the whole thing?" Pacifica thought out loud. "But it all felt so real..."

Pacifica was just about to go back to sleep when she remembered what Bill said about a tapestry.

She got out of bed, grabbed a flashlight, and started searching the walls of the mansion.

At some point, she must've awoken her father, because she ran into him while looking.

"Pacifica, what are you doing up? It's almost midnight!" said her father.

She ignored him and continued to look for the tapestry, but her father rushed after her and tried to get her to go back to bed.

When her father finally caught up to her and was about to drag her back to her room, she found the tapestry she was looking for.

She gasped at the sight of it. It was a very old tapestry, red and black, it showed a group of people around a flaming tree, over a pile of bones, bowing to a figure above them, probably out of fear.

But what shocked Pacifica the most was what they were bowing to. Above the flaming tree, looking down on the destruction below, was a black triangle with one red eye.

Pacifica stared at the triangle, realizing that her encounter with Bill wasn't a dream. As she stared, she could almost hear Bill's eerie laughter in her head.

At that moment, Pacifica made a decision. Tomorrow, she was going to the Mystery Shack.

 **This is the first time I've written anything for Gravity Falls, so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
